shatterbridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Cast of Characters - War Room
''Back to main Cast of Characters. '' Faloran Republic *Taniel Corso *General Mathias Corso *Fleet Admiral Samuel Corso *Admiral Jack Timbale *Consul Harmon Dermeticus, leader of the Republic *Senator Dorman Hector, related to the war-hero Veronica Hector *Armant Freic, called Gustavius Tremeier Victurio III by the monarchists, heir of the First Empire *Lieutenant Levi *Ensign Carter *Ensign Wilson *Magister Nito *Lord Magister Nikodimus *Marco, friend of Piero dala Vachio *Senator del Sera *Vicenzo Mazzei, a wealthy man and crime lord of Sabria Malvernian Empire *Valoria Santica, head of a ring of Malvernian boxers *Corinne, leader of a slaver company that ranges to Arish *Anthon, Corinne's business partner *Aldac, a thief sold into slavery on Corinne's company *Lyala, a woman who survived a Zumai raid near Eukos *Lady Telete, a noblewoman *Agos, a servant of Telete *Denios Troklos *Lady Ianessa, a noblewoman with a reputation of murdering husbands Holy City *Danton Redwind, a boy from the Holy City who trained to become a Warden *Mzekhar, the Justiciar of the Wardens *Idun, an Attendant by the time of the Kutanda mission *Paladin Bearnaud from Otticia *Custodian Volio *Warden Shamalan, from Kutanda *Warden Elger, whose parents hailed from Bhakhtar *Warden Ragnvald, a fellow from Havsgard See also Danton's list of the fallen Varantium *Professor Quinto Carena *Ambassador Alexis Kata *Captain Mercus Vitina *Piero dala Vachio *Sebastian dala Vachio, Piero's father *Chiara dala Vachio, Piero's lost mother *Paolina Caccini, Piero's aunt and Chiara's sister *Domenico dala Vachio, Piero's uncle and Bastian's younger brother *Georgio dala Vachio, Piero's cousin and Dom's son *Vendramina dala Vachio, Piero's cousin and Georgio's older sister *Lorenzo dala Vachio, Piero's uncle and Bastian's older brother *Dionora dala Vachio, Piero's older sister *Aurelia dala Vachio, Piero's younger sister Nalbin *Annorae Allsworth *Diplomat Dougal Allsworth *Damien Housstrum, traveller and pacter *Retainer Aidan *King John Lamais, the King of Nalbin *Audreyn Lamais, wife of the King *Elys Lamais, daughter of the King *Minister William White, from the isle and city of Varnuro *Minister Maxwell Drewyn, from Theymoor *Minister Rewill Symes, from the north *George Benthey *Grandmother Enet, Annorae's maternal grandmother *Bertom Allsworth, cousin of Annorae *Mara Allsworth, sister of Bertom Kutanda *Goka Khaan, Librarian *Adjumot, majordomo of the Burning Man *Librarian Anan, the contact for the Wardens *Librarian Shari, a red-headed green-eyed bitch *Suuhuu, an old man from the Poor District Havsgard *Vidar Ragnarson, whose life was great once *Tilga, Vidar's mum, a great warrior *Ragnar, Vidar's father, a wealthy merchant *Harald, Vidar's older brother *Tekla, Vidar's younger sister *Ivar, Vidar's younger brother *Miira Lovå, student at the Stilgard university *Master Kario, a scholar who wasted his life trying to rediscover spirit knives *Idmundr the Fire-Haired, a berserker and Eitervakt guardsman who lost his powers Chakazia Otticia *Hartwin, a member of Max Cain's band Bhakhtar *Navarch Shakpash, who led a fleet against Senusa Samar *Anchala Pi-Chasa *Maximilien Cain *Trumin Salles, a revolutionary of the Leaden Flame *Sinen Kellhn, revolutionary *Hencol Skimkhs, revolutionary *Criston Talbuk, revolutionary *Hoka, revolutionary *Blacky, revolutionary *Snipe, revolutionary *Widge, revolutionary *Chasa Record Keeper Ki Tanta *Chasa Elder Ko Elata *Chasa Elder Ki Alia *Konari, partner of Anchala before she departed the Chasa *Nezzeru, the mercenary whose otter familiar is a child of Preica *Master Catol Napada, leader of the mercenary band *Kri, twin of Kro, dark-skinned mercenary twins *Kalto, Samari mercenary *Derian, mercenary from Catar *Aidol, mercenary *Prince Aranar of Shaho *Martuk, a man claiming to be a merchant from Anankim *Imar, a half-Cataran who was a Dominion soldier, then started his own inn in Cutho Sali *Sofur Heldstrom *Angelina Heldstrom *Radshash Heldstrom *Patrician Abu Baasa *Kardesh Moorel, Sofur's trainer, champion of Smelter side of Ganglir *Haktil, enforcer of the Low Merchant of Sojo *Basan Grijj, former champion of Lashuff, known as the Jagged Fist *Emuel, childhood friend of Sofur, working as a boxer for the Low Merchant *Gharrn, Salimon guard captain of Corinne's Malvernian slaver company Catar *Naru Zadhi *Hassan Alim-Hadad, son of a sheikh *Akhem Alim-Hadad, a sheikh, father of Hassan *Edim Alim-Hadad, eldest son of Akhem *Azima Alim-Hadad, young sister of Hassan *Mani Alim-Hadad, youngest son of Akhem *Anwar, childhood friend of Hassan and Derian *Malake Zadhi *Mentor Raha Gero *Scholar Talha from Tufar, mentor of Mixta *Seema Sanji, a girl who left the Wandering City at the same time as Naru Plutars *Lucrezia Dreyal *Nicholas Fervine, majordomo of Lucrezia *Captain Lorenz Fayon, mortash addict *Grigori Vichente, representative of the Bank of Valin *Pietra Abate, who was a regent of the Bank of Dreyal Zumai *Mixtakitzai Haracar Tenkou Courts *Naomi, a girl rescued by Max Cain Other *Dynkar, leader of the Godslayers *Coralie, mad shapeshifter *Svasek, Chakazian Godslayer Category:People Category:Player documents Category:Casts of Characters